67
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: InuiKaidoh drabble. When the world doesn’t act according to his calculations, Inui can’t help but feeling uneasy.


**Title: **67%  
**Paring: **InuiKaidoh and hints of Golden.  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **MaleXMale, don't like don't read  
**Summary: **When the world doesn't act according to his calculations, Inui can't help but feeling uneasy.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, if I did the majority of them would be doing something completely different than playing tennis…..

**A/N: **Well, I always have a bad habit of running to the buss in order to be on time since I really like my bed… that aside I felt like writing a little Emerald Pair, so here it's! No, I don't know if Inui have a dog, but in this fic he has. End of story! **R&R, **seriously, even if I write eight pages about it I won't be able to tell you just how much I love reviews.

* * *

There was a 88% chance that Inui Sadaharu would miss his buss that morning, something the young male in question easily calculated out after he had closed down his computer after having completed his latest analysis on his 'hyper remix juice'. He wondered if his family's dog ever would accept something he gave him ever again. Well, according to his data there was a 54% chance that the dog would. It was worth a try wasn't it?

However he had a greater problem in front of him. If he would miss the buss he would most certainly be late for morning practice and then the numbers were absolute: 100% that he would have to run X number of laps around the court. And that's the reason why Inui Sadaharu found himself running to the bus stop morning, even though the numbers were against him.

He didn't miss the buss, however the tiny risks of traffic stock (only 15%) decided that today was the day to defy the numbers and turned the railway into a long and very slow moving mass of cars and busses. Yes Inui did come too late; however, even though the number were supposed to be absolute the data player didn't have to run his fair share of laps around the court. The reason was that the 2% that represented Tezuka's chances of caught a cold in the spring hade made its magic. The raven haired man had survived.

However that wasn't satisfying Seigaku's brain. He felt that today was one of those days when everything just would go wrong. A normal person might have thought that the young male had had a good morning, he caught the bus and he didn't have to run those laps… but not Inui. When life didn't follow his calculations he got very nervous.

It was days like these he didn't dare to look in Kaidoh's direction since even if the chances that Kaidoh would caught him glaring only was 1,2% when the tennis player was occupied playing a match against his rival Inui didn't dare to take the risk. Not when the match between the two "friends" actually went on rather smoothly, well smoothly for being a match between them. There was… no…arguing. They didn't even yell to each other. And even though Oishi seemed to enjoy the peace (especially since Tezuka weren't there today) Inui couldn't. No, there was no way he could feel at ease when everything was so…so…unnatural.

Today, fate was really mocking with him. Something he hadn't even bothered to calculate since it was so obviously wrong happened. The vice captain grabbed the other half of the Golden Pair and left the clubhouse first. Just like that. It was so irresponsible and so impossible since it _was _Oishi after all… but it had happened right before his eyes. He couldn't help but wondered if his glasses were dirty, which they of course weren't.

He didn't know how it had happened, but suddenly he and Kaidoh were the last one in the clubhouse. Staring at Kaidoh during moments like these had a high probability of getting caught. However Kaidoh didn't seem to notice his glances, even though he easily had been staring at the tempting skin of Kaidoh's back for several minutes.

He chuckled softly to himself; it was at moments like these you were supposed to tell the person in front of your secret crush on him/her wasn't it? But if he did there was a 67% chance that he would be neglected. 67% that was oh so very important. Those 67% who had the ability to crush the wicked friendship they had. 67%.....

_67%__.........._

_67%......................._

_67%......................................._

But on the other hand the numbers had so far proved wrong hadn't they? Maybe… just maybe everything that had happened today had been signs, leading up to this point…

No, he shook his head. It was only absurd to think like that. But when Kaidoh turned his head and locked his eyes with his and opened his mouth in question.

"Senpai?" When he did that, Inui found himself having a hard time to resist thinking that maybe, just maybe the numbers would prove wrong just one more time…

67%... that was almost 50-50 wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. A bit short maybe, but since it's a drabble, so that's the point. I really enjoyed writing this, it was kind of fun to think out all those numbers the entire time. Oh well, R&R people! 33


End file.
